smallville_arrowuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Northe
Sophia"Sophie/Soph" Ana Northe '''is the adoptive sister of Lucas Northe. Sophie is the biological daughter of Lionel and Lillian Luthor. She is also the biological sister of Lena and Lex Luthor. She has become a '''Banshee '''or '''Seer '''and '''Siren. '''With other titles such as the '''Wailing Woman or the Harbinger of Death. '''Sophie is also a love interest of Oliver Queen. After 5 years on Shēnyuān yù she has come back and became '''Black Siren to enact her plans and her agendas in Smallville. She is a former citizen of Starling City as her parents were murdered by the Luthor family. As this, Sophia dresses in black and other dark colors with a mask and utilizes a variety of gadgets for many forms of defense. Enacting her plans, itineraries and her very own personal agendas take her to very different places involving her questionable allies and other assets. Physical Appearance Sophia's style is quite natural she wears dark colored shirts with a leather jacket or jean jacket and pants like jeans and leggings. She wore jewelry to stand out like necklaces, earrings, and bracelets with make-up. Sophie has brown hair with caramel highlights; which is usually in curls or waves, brown eyes with a tint of caramel , and a heart-shaped face. Personality from a long time she was the adoptive daughter of 2 billionaires who were murdered when she was 9. She was taken under the wing of Lucas as a result of her messed up mind Sophia is quite the fine example of what can happen to an individual who has been betrayed, abandoned, abused and used. She has been damaged emotionally for a really long time, whereas she is quite delusional, immoral, dishonorable, has the trust issues and is even murderous. She is also quite the equal to Oliver Queen being both the opposite sex but also spending time on the island which made her even more messed up Sophie has a very feisty-sarcastic humor with charged charisma but she has a dry, witty, sarcastic and somewhat black sense of humor, when it comes to certain things and people. Sophia is an immature wild child with She is very fearful of certain people specifically Lucas and Ollie. her emotional pain gets masked with drinking and sexual activity with both woman and men making her have the affinity for sexual activities itself showing her sly and charming ways being she also is not afraid to use her sexuality to get what she wants at some points. introducing her flirty and seductive self. Sophie isn't really the person you could describe as a hero more of a vigilante type. She has her personal agendas that can go way to far to the point where she has to get what she needs to Murder and Torture, Steal and crossing the line. Sophie's personality can get very darker at many points especially when it comes to her emotions like when she found out how her parents were actually killed even when they weren't her parents also when she found out that she was born a Luthor this is even more branched out to the point of killing Lucas. Designed by her Banshee side. Being a Siren she can hear things that nobody else can hear from dead people to alive people and etc. She doesn't know who is dead or alive, finding dead bodies and many more. giving her own questions about her own sanity. she has taken action into her own hands to make sure that the people who have done her wrong pay, revealing a strong vengeful and bitter streak as well as a firm "eye for an eye" sense of justice Sophia North has a longing black and white view of things. Still she is tenacious and strong willed fighter Powers and Abilities Powers Vulnerabilities Early life Trivia Notes Relationships References * Pop Culture References: * Tropes: